


Fire is a Bois Best Friend

by AdvocateofRussia



Series: Dignity Be Damned [1]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: <3, Beautiful bois doing what beautiful bois do, Fire play, For a Friend, I apologize in advance, Light Bondage, M/M, daddy kinks, only happiness bc my heart can't take angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvocateofRussia/pseuds/AdvocateofRussia
Summary: A series of behind-behind the scenes of Cow Chop.





	Fire is a Bois Best Friend

"James you aren't a fucking stripper. And I swear to GOD if you don't move your ass right now, I'm fucking leaving." Aleks growled from his spot on the bed, watching James take his sweet time stripping off his clothes, swaying his naked hips in tune to imaginary music. 

"Ya know, I don't doubt it, but your kinda stuck there," James laughed, referring to the tight ropes that bound Aleks to the backboard, "and if you left, you wouldn't get all of this.~" James said as he ran his hands down his sides, puckering his lips. Aleks rolled his eyes, tugging at his restraints in an attempt to get comfortable. 

James smirked, walking back over the their bed where his lovely Russian twink was so nicely displayed for him. Both his hands were tied to the bed posts, rope burn already marking his small wrests. His feet were spread, tied to the end of the bed in some Boy Scout knot he had helped Trevor learn for his badge. Aleks' breathing was shallow with arousal, his skin riddled with goosebumps. Marks of the last time they had played were still visible on his skin, angry little red marks freckling his chest, hips, and thighs. 

"And I KNOW you want this." James pulled out a lighter from the bedside table, along with a half empty bottle of lube. Aleks gaze was immediately trailed to the lighter, watching as James clicked it on and off, a small flame disappearing and reappearing repeatedly. 

"I don't know what your talking about." Aleks croaked out, a slight crack of excitement present in his voice. 

"You don't gotta pretend baby, your dick tell me all I need to know." James laughed, bringing the lighter close to Aleks skin, brushing the flame lightly against it. Aleks moaned quietly, still attempting to keep himself under control. 

"So, how should we start this." James asked himself, standing again to move over to the dresser, taking the three candles of different colors from the top. He decided against the fire baton for now, placing it and the rubbing alcohol to the side for later. James turned to look at Aleks again, who had his eyes intently watching him. He walked back calmly, placed the candles beside Aleks' head on the table, taking in the sight of the naked body on the bed. 

"You're looking a little cold there." James said with a smirk, running a finger over Aleks' nipple, watching as the boy shivered. 

“Warm me up then.” Aleks breathed, keeping his gaze locked on James, raising his body into the touch. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and gasped when James pinched the nipple before rubbing circles into it. 

"With pleasure." James smirked, turning to the candles candle. He lit all three, picking up the blue candle to spin it in his hands for a second as he waited for the wax to build up. 

Once he got the candle to where he wanted it, he turned back to look at his Russian. An excited smile graced his face, watching the fire dance on the end of the candle.

"You fucking pyro." James huffed. "Ya know, sometimes I feel like your more excited to see fire than you are to see me." 

Before Aleks could make some smart ass reply, James tilted the candle over above Aleks nipple. As soon as the wax hit his skin, Aleks eyes fluttered closed, his back arching in pleasure. James watched as the wax hit Aleks skin in rows, creating patterns and loops on his chest, thighs, and hips. 

"More...please James, more." Aleks gasped out, thrusting his hips with each drop. James switched to the red candle, decorating the blue with red wax. James' hooded eyes were trailed on Aleks face as he moved the candle over his cock, slowly tilting it so a few drops fell. A loud moan ripped from Aleks throat as his body seemed to spasm, trying to close in on himself but the ropes held him back. He continued on until Aleks was choking out his name repeatedly, like a prayer. Placing the burning candle down on the table, James turned to look at his handy work. Cooled wax littered Aleks body beautifully, his painfully hard cock coated in red candle wax, his thighs in blue, and a mixture of the two on his chest and hips. 

"You always have liked this kind of shit, haven't you." James said as he leaned down to place kisses on the parts of Aleks' skin he hadn't burned with the wax. "You know, if I had my way...” James' voice rumbles low in his chest, so much so that Aleks could feel the vibrations. “...I’d keep you up all night long.”

Aleks smiled salaciously, watching James pick up the lube and coat his fingers. "You promise?” He asked, spreading his wax covered legs as far apart as possible, desperate for more.

In lieu of replying, James pressed a lubed finger against him. The younger man arched his hips into the hand, looking for more. He whimpered when James' finger sunk down to the knuckle. “So tight, Aleksandr."

Aleks relaxed around his lover's finger. His breath feeling like it was stuck in his chest, but kept as quiet as possible as James kept working his way up to the second and eventually third finger.

"F-Feels aah--”

“Good,” James whispered, breath hot against his ear. Aleks struggled against his ropes, rubbing more burns against his abused wrists which only spurred him on more. James watched with rapt attention, tilting and curling the fingers inside the Russian looking for---

“A-Ah sh-shit! James--!” Aleks body twisted beneath James' eyes, his eyes snapping shut and mouth dropped in a silent moan.

“There you are.” James' pupils were blown wide, taking in everything laid out before him. Aleks' body was still writhing, wax still decorating his slim figure, hips swirling in wide circles, coaxing James to touch - to stroke - just the right spot.

James took a hold of himself, gently removing his fingers from Aleks despite the younger man’s whines and keens. Quickly, he undid Aleks feet from the ropes, slapping his thigh before leaning back up.

"On your knees boy, we gotta make an even coat don't we?" James commanded, watching Aleks groan as his legs retracted back towards his body for the first time in an hour, pieces of wax chipping off as he followed the order. 

"Whatever you say, daddy." Aleks teased, knowing the exact reaction he'd get from James. James gasped slightly, his eyes turning darker. He placed a hand under Aleks chin and forced him to turn his face towards him, his hand cupping Aleks' cheek. James traced his jawline with his fingers, trailing them over Aleks' lips and up to his cheekbone. The fire of the burning candles casted a golden glow against Aleks' skin, which James couldn't help but drink in. 

Aleks leaned into his palm as much as his restraints would allow. He grinned impishly, nose crinkling in that cutely irresistible way that James loved. The younger man turned to kiss James' palm, the action is completely innocent by itself, but with this situation, James gut tightened and the arousal he had while watching Aleks enjoy the burning increased by ten fold. He palmed himself with his other hand for a second, almost as hard as Aleks was. 

"Keep your eyes on daddy, baby boy." James said, waiting for Aleks to nod before picked up the third, white candle, and moved it over the small of his back. "Such a good boy." He muttered as he tilted the candle, Aleks eyes rolling back in his head in arousal. Once his whole back was covered in patterns of white, James leaned down to brush his lips over Aleks'.

"You look beautiful Aleksandr." James sighed, placing the candle back down and blowing them all out. "Your so hard aren't you. So hard from being burned. You weirdo."

"Says the one with a fucking daddy kink." Aleks groaned out, swaying his hips back and forth. James watched as the wax followed his skin, moving with him seamlessly. "Get the fuck on with it, I'm dying of blue balls here man."

"Oooo such a nasty mouth on my baby boy." James laughed, grabbing to bottle of lube to cover his dick in, and moving to sit behind Aleks on the bed. 

He lined himself up to Aleks' opening, sinking into him easily. Aleks' heat was familiar - hot, like fire, and James just couldn't get enough.

He’s immediately thrusting into the twink, whose head thrashed from side to side as his fingers clawed into the bed, desperate to find something within reach that he could cling to as his sensitive hole was used.

“More, m-more. Please I-- please more I--!” Aleks struggled to get air into his lungs as James consistently hit his prostate. “O-Oh god more please I-I’m--!”  
James was relentless, even as Aleks came apart beneath him, moan pinching and cutting off into a silent scream. James nails dug into Aleks hips as he finally, finally took a deep, gasping breath.

“Haaah-- oh, baby boy, you feel--” James couldn't complete a coherent sentence, completely lost in every sensation. The view from behind was so much more tantalizing than it was from the side of the bed. Watching his cock disappear into Aleks was magical, and feeling him clinch and spasm around him was like heaven. 

“James! I--more, please!” Aleks stuttered out. James chuckled lightly, pausing his thrusts in order to reach up to undo Aleks arms from the ropes. Aleks groaned at the sudden stop, instantly thrusting his hips to keep the momentum going. Stopping Aleks' hips, he pulled out completely, receiving a whine in protest, before James hooked his right arm around Aleks' back to shift them so that Aleks was sitting in his lap, leaning into his chest. 

James lined back up to Aleks, letting him sink back down onto his dick. Aleks sobbed, James' cock feeling like it was even deeper inside of him. He wrapped his arms around James' neck, his whole body trembling. “I-I can’t. I can’t fucking m-move. It's to--"

James smoothed a hand through Aleks short hair, sweat sticking it to his forehead. “Just a little more, okay? Can you hold out for me for just a little more?" Aleks nodded, his gaze just on the verge of getting too far away, but he was anchored by James' voice. James took a steadying breath, hands taking a hold of Aleks' hips. “You don’t have to do a thing, okay sweetheart? Let me do it for you.”

James helped Aleks put his weight on his knees, tattooed arms tightening around his neck for dear life. Then he thrusted upwards. “A-Aah!”

It was a brutal staccato of skin striking against skin, punctuated by Aleks' moans and almost-screams. James gritted his teeth, the coil in his gut spun so tightly he knew that once it snaps he and Aleks were going to be lost to the world. He wrapped a hand around Aleks dick, still sensitive from the hot wax covering it, and pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

"Daddy, please daddy!" Aleks cried out as he came, clinching tightly around the cock inside him. 

“Oh! Shit! Babe, I--” Something more akin to a roar tore its way through James' throat and his thrusts didn't slow down even. His grip on Aleks' hips was bruising, thrusting into him faster and harder. 

With one last push, James finished with a groan, holding Aleks' wax covered body close to his. Breathing heavily, James pulled out of Aleks and laid both of them down on the bed, smiling as Aleks nuzzled into his chest. 

"...totally faked it."

"Fuck off no you did not."


End file.
